


Reciprocated

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snapshot I kept thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocated

The position had been awkward at first, almost uncomfortable, and when that happens the magic is sort of… lost.

But, like most things with them, they’d found a way around it and now it worked. They didn’t do it often, but when they did, it worked.

“S-s-steve…” Danny panted, hands curled around the head board, gripping so hard his knuckles were white.

There was a shuffling, a little squirming of position, but Steve didn’t let up.

The man was a master of torture, truly.

Originally, they’d been just lying there, Danny stretched over Steve, their bodies entwined as they kissed languidly. Steve had started whispering in Danny’s ear, filthy and deep, and Danny was defenseless when that happened. Before he knew it, he was straddling Steve’s chest, knees on either side.

Large, warm hands had come up to rub at his hips and grasp at his ass, urging him to scoot forward and cant his hips just so. He was more actually sitting on Steve’s chest, knees framing his head, and he couldn’t squirm away when Steve’s tongue came out to lap gently at the head of Danny’s cock. Those same hands held him still, and all Danny could do was hold on, trying not to just fuck Steve’s mouth.

“Oh, oh my God,” Danny breathed as Steve leaned up just enough to take all of Danny into his mouth. The suction was incredible, and Steve went about it like he had nothing else better to do, ever. He was content to just lay there and suckle.

There was a ‘pop’ as Steve released Danny’s cock from his mouth, just nuzzling at it now with his nose and lips.

“You wanna come already, Danno? C’mon, not yet,” he said, voice easy and hoarse and playful. “Just a little longer for me.”

Shuddering in a breath, Danny shook his head vigorously ‘no,’ tensing the muscles in his thighs and trying to ease back. Steve wouldn’t let him go, though, hands cupped around the other man’s ass.

“We can try something else,” came the throaty voice, and Danny bit back a moan. Warm hands held him still and Danny watched as Steve slid a little further down the bed. Something coiled tightly in his belly in anticipation, and he almost launched off the bed when he felt Steve spread him open and lick.

“Fuck, fuck-fuck-fuck, that’s not helping,” Danny whined, clutching desperately at the head board.

Steve was almost directly beneath him, holding him up and open, tongue lolling out to tap gently at Danny’s entrance. The man could do some serious work with that tongue, and it seemed to move of it’s own accord, lapping and probing and prodding relentlessly.

Every muscle in Danny’s body was shivering and straining, his asshole clenching around Steve’s tongue desperately every time it probed inside. It was sweet torture, painful bliss, and if not for the painful, aching hardness in his cock, he’d let Steve do it forever.

“Steve… Steven, please, just… ok, you win, you win.”

There is a puff of air as Steve chuckles before pulling out some ridiculous ninja move and reversing them, so that Danny is laying flat on the mattress. Grinning like a cat who’s gotten the cream, Steve slithered down the length of his body before fully engulfing Danny’s cock in his mouth.

The suction was wet and intense and all-encompassing and within seconds Danny was clutching at Steve’s ears and writhing. Orgasm made his balls swell up fat and tight against his body, swirling in his lower back before bursting out of him and down Steve’s throat.

Humming with appreciation, Steve continued to lick and suck until Danny came down from his high, blinking sweat out of his eyes. Steve crawled his way back up, resting half on top of Danny and half on the bed.

“You look pretty pleased with yourself,” Danny said, trying for sarcasm but sounding well-spent instead.

“The same could be said about you,” came the reply, Steve’s eyes dancing with amusement.

Too tired to have much else to say, Danny curled toward Steve and nuzzled his way into that favorite spot of his, the curve of Steve’s shoulder up to his neck. Sighing contentedly, he wrapped an arm around Steve’s ribs and clutched at him, nails lightly scratching at the soft skin.

“Do I not get a turn?” Steve asked, sounding awfully put upon.

“Hmm? Can I write you an I.O.U for when I’m not trying to nap?”

“I guess so… “

“Oh c’mon, you know I’m good for it…when I’m not napping.”

“I’ve never met anyone who sleeps so much.”

“Sleep is like a treasure, ok, it needs to be appreciated. Hasn’t anyone told you never to look a gift horse in the mouth?”

Rather than offer a retort, Steve just rolled them back over so he was lying on top of Danny. He maneuvered them until he was laying between Danny’s legs, burrowing his face in the golden fuzz of Danny’s chest.

“Fine, but it better be a good one. I get to pick.”

“If letting you pick gets you to shut up, then I’m sold.”  



End file.
